My Family
by Teddie The Swede
Summary: Santana and Brittany has a Son. This is a G!P story. I'll explain more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! so this came to me a few hours ago and my fingers started typing.  
>I don't know if I will continue this one on. I guess if it get's enough love, I will carry on even though I don't have time for it. :P<p>

**So this story is a G!P one, because I like the idea of them creating kids together, I don't know if I will ever do a sexscene if I decide to go on with this story, but the though is there, so it might happen. But I will give a fair warning before it happens if it happens that is.**

**also I own nothing more then my own ideas. I borrow the awesomeness that is Santana and Brittany.** **I just make my own twist on them.**

Anyway enough of me talking. Here you are! =)

* * *

><p>"Pluto!"<br>"Sweetie, We can't name him that." Santana said  
>"But look at his big puppy dog eyes." Brittany said looking over at Santana.<br>"Yeah Britt, But this is our son, not a dog. He needs another name." Santana said smiling as the little newborn bundle who was laying wrapped up in a blanket in Brittany's arms, grabbed hold of her finger.  
>"What about Theodore?" Brittany said.<br>"Like the chipmunk?" Santana asked whit a chuckle, loving her girlfriend more than anything even though she could only think of names from the cartoons.  
>"Yeah, but he was such a cute chipmunk." Brittany said looking up at Santana with a pout.<br>"Okay, but as long as you don't tell anyone you named him after that."  
>"Yey!" Brittany said and looked down at their son.<br>"Hey Theodore Pierce." Santana said stoking the little guy's cheek as he yawned and closed his eyes. She then leaned down and kisses Brittany's temple.  
>"I love you so much." She said<br>"I love you too. Can you believe we are parents San?" Brittany said looking up in awe at Santana.  
>"Hardly. I can't believe he just came out of you. He is so perfect."<br>"yeah… Though I kind of noticed him coming out of me" Brittany said her eyes shining looking down at the little boy in her arms.  
>Santana chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about the pain baby, you did so well though. You are amazing." Santana said and gave her girl a passionate kiss.<p>

"I wonder what color his eyes are going to be." Brittany said. "I read that it takes a while before they turn into their real color." She said.  
>"Mhm, I hope he gets your blue ones." Santana said stroking Brittany's hair.<br>"Yeah, it doesn't matter though; he will still be the cutest thing alive." Brittany said leaning down and kissing her sons forehead tenderly.  
>"He will." Santana said. "Why don't you try and get some sleep honey. It has been a long day. I can put him down for a while." She offered.<br>"Just a few more minutes." Brittany said as she was stroking the small blonde hair. "I love that he has your skin tone." Brittany said comparing her pale fingers to her son's darker ones.  
>"I think he got a mix between yours and mine, because I'm a little darker." Santana said.<br>"Yeah, he is like a perfect mixture of the two of you." A voice said from the doorway.  
>"Hey mom." Brittany said.<br>"Hello sweetheart." Mrs. Pierce said as she walked over to the bed. "Oh god, he is beautiful." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
>Brittany and Santana smiled as Mrs. Pierce stroked the little boy's cheek tenderly.<br>"You did so good, well both of you." She said as she leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead.  
>"Britt was a champ." Santana said.<br>"Well I couldn't have done it without you." Brittany said and leaned into Santana's side.  
>Santana leaned down and kissed the top of Brittany's head again.<br>"Does he have a name?" Mrs. Pierce asked still looking down adoringly at the little newborn.  
>"Theodore." Brittany said.<br>"Yeah, Theodore Pierce." Santana said with a big smile as she stroked the little hand that was still holding on to her finger, with her thumb.  
>"No Lopez?"<br>"I haven't been a Lopez since I was six." Santana said as she looked eyes with Mrs. Pierce.  
>"Okay. Well I should leave, it's getting late, and you should try and get some sleep while he is darlin'" She said and leaned down and gave her daughter one more kiss on her head.<br>"You will be back tomorrow right?" Brittany asked as she looked up at her mom.  
>"Of course I will. I just have to stop by work; I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." She said and walked around the bed to give Santana a hug.<br>"Bye Sweethearts, I love you." She said as she walked out the door.  
>"By mom." Both girls answered and Brittany let out a yawn.<br>"Come on, Let me take him for a while and you can sleep." Santana said.  
>"Brittany scooped out towards the side as Santana sat down beside her. Santana then took their son from Brittany's arms and cradled him in her own.<br>"Hey Theo." She said and leaned down to kiss his forehead and breath in his baby smell.  
>Brittany leaned her head on Santana shoulder and soon she had drifted off to sleep too.<p>

When Santana was six she was finally taken away from her parents and put into foster care. Because she needed to be placed in one in a hurry the social worker weren't able to find someone fit enough to take care of Santana because of her weird condition. So the social worker Kathrine Pierce decided to bring the girl home with her. She had a daughter the same age and thought this would be good for Santana.

During Santana's years growing up she had learned to accept that she was born with something girls shouldn't have. And more than once she had wished that she could be like everyone else. But most of those times when she was angry and Sad, Brittany had told her how special and amazing she was.

When the girls had turned fourteen things had started to get weird around the Pierces household. Santana would start to pull away from Brittany. She had asked to get her own bedroom. Something that she and Brittany had refused to have since the first day Santana had sat her foot in the house. Kathrine had given in and the guestroom was transformed into Santana's bedroom. It only lasted a week though before Santana was crying her eyes out into Kathrine's arms saying she had feelings for Brittany and she didn't know where they came from or how to stop them. Kathrine of course had told her that there was no need to try and stop them. When Brittany came home from dance class and Santana took her out in the backyard and told her what had been going on, the girls later shared their first kiss under the stars. The two have been inseparable ever since.

And now they were lying on a hospital bed after only hours before giving birth to their son. Santana couldn't be happier.

They had gone to collage together. And now Santana was working at a kid's center, teaching music and sports, while Brittany owning her own dance studio, toughed dance and every now and then also helped choreograph different dance numbers for all kinds of stuff.

Only a year ago the house next to Mrs. Pierce had been up for sale and Santana and Brittany wasted no time before they bought it and moved in. They house was big and Brittany had said she always wanted a big family and Santana shared that dream, so for them the house was perfect.  
>Santana looked down at little Theo sleeping happily in her arms. She couldn't believe how happy she was. She didn't have that many memories of life before the pierces left. But the ones she had made her shudder every time she thought about them. She knew the little guy in her arms never would have to live through that though, she would do everything in her power to make sure of that. But knowing that she was going to raise this kid with Brittany, the chances of anything like that happening was like as big as a fart is space, like Brittany used to say. She was glad that society was really starting to warm up to same sex couples and rainbow families.<p>

The little guy in her arms scrunched up his little face and gave a small cry into the air. Santana was brought out of her thoughts as he started to squirm around a little and made out a few more sounds.

"Hey little man, are you getting hungry again?" she asked. Turning him around in her arms so that he was now lying on top of her legs.  
>Theo gave away more noises and they started to increase in volume.<br>"He hungry?" Brittany mumbled as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
>"Yeah I think so." Santana said.<br>"Why don't you feed him and then I will burp him and change his diaper and you can go back to sleep." Santana said and Brittany nodded. She sat up a little and started to unbutton her shirt so she could breast feed.  
>"Come her cutie." She said and held her arms out for Theo once she was finished.<p>

Santana got off the bed to give Britt some more space and sat down in the chair beside the bed. She looked on in amazement as her son sucked on to Brittany's nipple and Brittany smiled down at her son lightly stroking his cheek as he ate.

She was sure she had the most adorable family ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay please tell me what you think. =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2, Saturday morning

Okay so after spending some time with my best friend and her son this weekend I decided to continue this story.

Here is another short update. I'm trying to decided where to take this story so this is all for now.

* * *

><p>"I swear to god he does that on purpose!" Santana growled out after waking up yet another morning to the feeling of her six month old son pulling her hair and slapping her in the face.<br>"Ouch, that hurts Theo." She said opening her eyes only to be met by giggles from a very happy and awake Theo.  
>"He is six month old. He can barely control his motions." Brittany said. Grabbing the boy and holding him up above herself as if he was an airplane. The little boy once again let out a string of giggles that could melt anyone's heart.<br>"Aren't you just the cutest little baby boy ever?" Brittany said shaking him carefully to make him laugh even more and his arms reached out trying to grab her face. She bulled him down and sat him on her belly.  
>"What are you laughing at little man?" Santana said as she leaned over, and nuzzled her face into his belly making him laugh once again.<br>"He has to be the happiest baby ever. He is always laughing." Brittany said.  
>"I guess he takes from his Mother, she is one of the smiliest person's I know" Santana said as she planted a kiss on Brittany's lips.<br>"Well that is because there is someone awesome who makes me smile all the time." Brittany said as she captured Santana's lips in another kiss.

"Prrrpppphhh" Was heard from the little man on top of Brittany's belly. He was blowing a raspberry and laughed at himself. Santana and Brittany broke the kiss and looked at their giggling son. He made another raspberry and broke out into another fit of giggles.  
>"Aren't you the cutest ever?" Santana said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. The boy smiled and reached his arms out for Santana.<br>"Okay, come here buddy. Let's get you a new diaper and then we will head down for some breakfast." Santana said taking her boy and walking towards the nursery to change diaper and get him out of his pajamas and into some other clothes.

Brittany was already making porridge for Theo when Santana came down the stairs.  
>"You hungry little man?" She asked as she poked his tummy as Santana held him in her arms.<br>The Boy tried to grab Brittany's offending hand. Santana walked over and put him down in his highchair at the table. He started to talk his baby talk as he looked around the room. He saw his spoon on the table. Grabbed it and started to bang it against the table. His eyes closing as a reflex every time it hit the table.  
>Santana walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her kissing her cheek.<br>"Mm..." Brittany hummed leaning into the touch.  
>"What do you say we let your mother babysit and we can have some alone time tonight?" Santana said and nibbled lightly on Britt's ear.<br>"Mmm... Sounds good." Brittany said. As she finished up mixing the powder with the water, tasting to make sure it wasn't too hot for Theo to eat.  
>"What do you want for Breakfast?" Santana asked.<br>"Pancakes please." Brittany said as she walked over and sat down with Theo and started to give him his breakfast.  
>Santana started to mix up the ingredients for the pancakes when the landline rang.<p>

She picked up and smiled when she recognized the number.  
>"Hello mama." She greeted Kathrine<br>Brittany smiled at her from the table reaching her hand out indicating she wanted to talk to her mother too.  
>"Good... Yeah I'm making pancakes… Hang on; Britts want to talk to you." Santana said reaching the phone over to Brittany and going back to her pancakes.<br>"Hi mama, can you babysit tonight?" Brittany asked with a hopeful smile.  
>"Nah nothing special. It's Saturday and Santana and me are both home and we could use some alone time." Brittany said into the phone.<br>"What? No! We are not trying to make a sister or brother for Theo." Brittany almost shouted and Theo seemed to enjoy the face his mother did because he started laughing with some porridge still in his mouth.  
>Santana almost dropped the pan she was making pancakes in, to the floor.<br>"Well can you do it?" Brittany asked into the phone.  
>"Great we'll come over with him later then. Okay bye." Brittany said and hung up the phone.<br>"She already want's more grandchildren." Brittany said whit a shake of her head.  
>"Your grandma is greedy Theo." She said and handed Theo another spoon of porridge which the little boy happily munched away on.<p>

Santana came over and sat down two plates of freshly made pancakes. She walked back over to the fridge to get two glasses of juice.  
>"What do you want on your pancakes sweetie?" Santana asked even though she already knew the answer, she grabbed the chocolate sauce and whipped cream.<br>"Whipped cream and chocolate." Came the answer and Brittany broke into a smile when she looked up and Saw Santana was already carrying it in her arms.  
>"You know me too well." Brittany said as she stole a kiss from Santana when she set the stuff down on the table.<br>Santana just smiled walked around the table and sat down in her chair opposite Britt with Theo at the end of the table eating his last spoon of porridge.  
>When he was done Brittany grabbed the bottle of water and Theo happily drank from it. Santana got up and grabbed a towel and wet it a bit so she could clean off the little monster that had as usual managed to get food all over his face. She cleaned him up when he was done drinking and once again sat down to eat her own breakfast.<br>"Mmm babe, these pancakes are incredible." Brittany said with a smile.  
>"I make the same once every Saturday." Santana said with a chuckle.<br>"Yeah well, they are incredible every Saturday, that is why I always want to have them."  
>"Well I'm glad you enjoy them."<br>"Prrrppphhh. Thiiihii" Came from the high chair and then little hands started to drum away on the table.  
>"Sorry kiddo. How did you sleep?" Santana asked the little boy who was looking for attention.<br>"aaaoooiiiaa" and a big smile was all she got as an answer.  
>"It's that so? Well I had a pretty good night myself. Then of course your mother started to snore." Santana said.<br>"Hey! I don't snore!" Britt said and flicked some whipped cream at Santana who hit her on her cheek and Theo burst out laughing. He was rocking in his chair from laughing so much. That made Brittany and Santana laugh too, because when the little guy laughed like that it was really contagious.

Brittany and Santana happily munched away on the rest of their breakfast. Giggling at Theo every now and then when the boy would say something, and when his parents laughed, little Theo laughed which made Brittany and Santana laugh even more.


	3. Chapter 3, Christmas tree?

Happy Hollidays to everyone!

here is chapter 3! =)

* * *

><p>"Oh No San, catch him before he ruins the Christmas tree!" Brittany shouted from across the room where she was dusting off the shelf over the fireplace.<br>Theo had learned to crawl over the last few days and now he was happily racing around exploring his surroundings.  
>"Not a chance little man." Santana said and lifted Theo off the floor who screamed out in giggles as Santana swung him around and peppered his cheeks with kisses.<br>He reached his little chubby hands out and touched her face as he said some unknown baby words and drool run down his chin.  
>"Yes I'm in charge and you my little man are adorable." Santana said and kissed his palm which the boy scrunched up is nose cutely at.<br>She walked over to Brittany who kissed his temple and said. "Stay off the Christmas three pumpkin."  
>Theo made a raspberry and squirmed in Santana's arms trying to get out of her grasp and down again on the floor.<p>

Santana let him down and gave him a toy. He played with the toy for a minute or two until something glittery caught his eye. In full speed he crawled towards the box standing a few meters from the Christmas three. Some decorations were still in the box and one of them had caught the little guys eye.

In a matter of seconds Theo reached the box, stood on his knees and took the long glitter out of the box. He gave away a happy squeal as he got more and more out of the box. Brittany and Santana turned around and Santana burst out into laughter.  
>"He got that from you babe." She said wrapping her arms around Britt.<br>Brittany smiled as the little boy waved his arms around in the air, the glitter hitting his face is the progress which made him laugh even more.

Theo then caught his mothers. Gave them a big smile, the glitter still in one hand he took off again towards them. He reached Santana and put his arms in the air, telling her he wanted to come up. Santana obeyed and picked the boy up. He showed her the glitter, said a few baby words and then put the glitter on Santana's head.

Once again a loud squeal left the boys mouth as he giggled and clapped his hands as Santana scrunched up her face the glitter hanging down from her head tickling her nose.  
>"Aww. You made mama into a Christmas tree." Britt said with a laugh and the little boy looked at Brittany and held his hands out for her to take him.<p>

As soon as Brittany had him in her arms the boy put his head on her shoulder and gave out a little yawn.  
>"You tired baby?" Brittany asked and the boy put his thumb in his mouth.<br>"Yeah, decorating your mama is hard work." Brittany said and Santana rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the little smile on her face.

The fact that Santana never had been big on decorations and stuff was well known, Britt on the other hand loved it and would put up extra much just to annoy Santana. It seemed like the youngest Pierce had picked up on that too and decided to make a Christmas tree out of his mama.

"Come on, let's get you down for a nap before we make this place even more Christmasy." Brittany said and started walking towards the stairs up to Theo's nursery.  
>"Christmasy? That's not even a word." Santana said as she put the glitter her son had put on her head back in the box.<br>"Sure it is." Brittany said walking up the stairs.  
>Santana just shook her head. Looked around the living room at all the decorations knowing it wasn't even half done, she shook her head once again before following the rest of her family up stairs.<p>

Even after all these years Santana still had the bad memories of her old life. The life before she became a Pierce. One of them was from the Christmas right before she left. Her dad had lost his job once again due to his drinking. She and her so called mother had come home from the grocery store where her mother worked. Santana had to go with her every day and sit and wait in the back room while her mother worked. Anyway they came home and Santana's father had once again lost his job and had drowned a whole bottle of Whiskey. He started throwing the decorations around. One of them hit Santana in the head. She fell to the ground crying. But when her mother tried to console her, her father ripped her away and threw her on the couch. Santana hid her face in her hands. She could still here her mother begging in Spanish for him to stop, in her head.

"Hey you okay?" the bed dipped down beside Santana and an arm came up to stroke her back.  
>Santana took a deep breath rubbed her eyes and took her hands away from her face.<br>Brown eyes connected with worried blue ones.  
>"Yeah, I just…" Santana said.<br>"The decorations." Brittany said knowingly.  
>Santana only nodded. She knew Brittany and Kathrine knew the story. She had told them the first Christmas she was with the Pierces.<br>"Do you want me to take them down?" Brittany asked. It was the same procedure every year.  
>"No. it's just and memories. I know I'm safe her. And Theo loves them just as much as you do. So no. I'm okay." Santana said, a small pale smile playing on her lips.<br>"You sure?" Brittany said.  
>"Yes. I have more happy Christmas memories then bad ones." Santana said and leaned in giving Brittany a small kiss.<br>"good. Because I would hate having to celebrate Christmas without decorations." Brittany said with a small childish pout which made Santana laugh.  
>"I would never do that to you. Come on, let's put up the rest while the monster is asleep. " Santana said as she stood up and reached her hand out for Brittany.<br>"he is not a monster San." Brittany said with a chuckle. But she grabbed the baby monitor and stood up non then less.

10 minutes later Brittany had Santana pinned under her on the couch. Brittany had tried to spray Santana with snow-spray and the couple had ended up on the couch. Brittany put the spray can down on the table and soon her lips found Santana's in a hungry kiss.

"San. Let's make another baby." Brittany said breaking away from the kiss and looking deep into Santana's eyes.  
>"Now?" Santana said her eyes widening. "You don't think it's a little too soon?" She asked.<br>"I don't think I will get pregnant on the first try San. And it will take 9 months for the kid to plop out and Theo will be 1.5 years then, so yeah. " Brittany said with a smile.  
>"Besides, I know your little friend want too, I can feel it." She said with a wink and Santana rolled her eyes.<br>"Have you stopped taking the pill?" Santana asked.  
>"I didn't take it today." Brittany said.<br>"Well let's do this then." Santana said, and with a swift motion turned Brittany around so that she was the one laying on her back.  
>Brittany giggled out at Santana's eagerness, as Santana fought with Brittany's tanktop trying to get it off.<br>"San. We have to be quick. Theo will wake soon." Brittany said between giggles.  
>"Okay screw the Tanktop then." Santana said and went down to the getting Brittany's jeans off instead.<br>"Maaaaaaaamaaaaaaa" Was hear over the babymonitor.  
>"You gotta be kidding me! " Santana said with a frustrated sigh.<br>Brittany tried to sit up. But Santana held her down.  
>"Ignore him, I'll be quick." Santana said.<br>Brittany let out a laugh, shook her head and kissed Santana's nose.  
>"Maaaaaaama!" was once again heard on the babymonitor.<br>"Later." Brittany said with a wink as Santana sat up and let Brittany out form down under her.  
>"I'll get him and you take care of that." Brittany said motioning to Santana's boner.<br>"I'd rather you took care of that." Santana mumbled out as she ran a hand through her hair.


End file.
